


The Start of Something New

by callmevenji



Series: Venji One-Shots [1]
Category: Love Simon (2018), Love Victor (TV 2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26489200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmevenji/pseuds/callmevenji
Summary: Victor is going on his first date with Benji but he has no idea what to wear. Thankfully, Simon and his friends are here to save the day.
Relationships: Benjamin "Benji" Campbell/Victor Salazar, Bram Greenfeld/Simon Spier
Series: Venji One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929940
Comments: 16
Kudos: 67





	The Start of Something New

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first time posting on here, I got the idea for this one-shot and had to do it, it's pretty short and unbeta-ed but let me know if you spot any mistakes! 
> 
> Also, the title is technically not because of the HSM song but it's not not because of it :)

Victor looked through the pile of clothes in his bed and grunted. “I don’t remember clothes being this hard when I was pretending to be straight.” 

He grabbed a purple shirt and put it in front of him to see how it would look. He looked at himself in the mirror and sighed. “No.” He proceeded to do the same with a couple of other shirts before discarding them.

“Where’s Pilar when I need her?” He threw himself on his bed. 

_ Maybe, I should just call Benji and cancel. I can’t do this. _ He grabbed his phone and looked through his contacts looking for Benji’s number before spotting another one and smiling. “Yes, yes! This could work. Alright.” 

He pressed on the video icon besides Simon’s name. The phone rang and Victor adjusted his camera quickly before Simon answered.

Simon’s face appeared, far too close to the camera. “Victor? Hi! What’s up?” He adjusted his phone and smiled at Victor.

“Hey, sorry for bothering you, I’m just freaking out a little bit.” He let out a nervous laugh and scratched the back of his neck with his free hand. Simon waited patiently for him to elaborate. “As I told you in my last message, I’m going out on my first date with Benji tonight. I’ve been trying to put an outfit together for like an hour but I just… I don’t know what to wear, nothing seems right. I really want this to be perfect.”

Simon laughed. “Oh man, you called the wrong guy. Remember that jean jacket I gave you? That was basically my staple piece for years.”

Victor laughed and grunted at the same time. “Oh god. This is a disaster. I’m a disaster.” 

“Welcome to the “disaster gays” club.” Simon smiled cheekily, making Victor laugh.

Simon seemed thoughtful for a moment. “Wait, I know who’s not a disaster. Give me a sec, I’m going for backup. Don’t hang up!”

Victor nodded and checked the time, he had about half an hour to be ready before he had to leave to pick up Benji. He felt his heart starting to beat faster upon thinking about him, he felt himself blushing and shook his head in order to calm down.

“Victor, I brought the most stylish guy in all of New York.” A voice interrupted his thoughts and he looked back at his cellphone to find two smiling faces looking at him excitedly.

“Bram! Hi!” Victor smiled.

Bram waved at him and laughed. “He’s not talking about me, even if I do dress better than him.” 

Simon laughed. “Yeah, I’m not talking about Bram, although I did bring him too, just in case.” A third face appeared on his screen. Justin posed in between Bram and Simon and everyone laughed.

“He had to make a dramatic entrance, forgive him.” Simon teased Justin.

“Hey Justin!” Victor smiled nervously at the camera. 

“Oh don’t look so scared, I’m not dressing you like me. I’m like a New Yorker Tan France, I’ll adapt to your style.” Justin winked at him and took the phone away from Simon. “Simon filled me in, but you need to tell me where this date is taking place, what you lovebirds will be doing, tell me everything. We’ll figure something out.” 

Victor thought about the whole night he had planned for his date. “Alright, so Benji has told me that he’s a romantic and I kind of want to impress him so I prepared a picnic, I cooked and everything, my mom helped.” 

Victor heard Simon cooing, and Bram exclaiming, “That’s so sweet!”.

“I love it!” Justin clapped. “Where is this picnic taking place?”

“We’re going to a lake nearby, but I’m bringing a tablecloth so we’re not going to be sitting on grass or anything.”

“Ok, I’m obsessed.” Justin started pacing around with Simon’s phone. “Show me your closet, pre-frosh.” Victor laughed at the nickname, he would never live it down.

He pointed his phone towards his bed. “I kind of dumped the entire thing on my bed, so… Here it is.” 

“Oh baby, what would you do without me?” Justin teased Victor. “Alright, so I’m guessing you’re going for casual, comfortable but suave. I’m thinking you should go for some dark wash jeans, that way you won’t notice if you stain them with the food or grass, one less thing to stress about, y’know?” 

Victor nodded and grabbed his favorite pair of jeans. “Are this okay?”

“Yeah, perfect.” Justin nodded encouragingly and looked at Victor’s clothes again. “I’m actually eyeing that gorgeous color blocked hoodie.The one in the left corner.” 

Victor grabbed it. “Oh! That’s actually perfect, this is the hoodie I wore to the roadtrip Benji and I went on.”

“Oh my God, the one where you kissed him for the first time?!” Bram appeared on the screen again.

Victor blushed. “Yeah…”

“That’s so perfect, you have to wear it.” Simon said off-camera.

“Yes! And just pair it with some white snickers and maybe a jacket if you’re cold since you’ll be outdoors.” Justin smiled at him.

“That’s going to look great, Benji won’t know what hit him.” Bram exclaimed.

Victor laughed. “Thank you, guys. I was about to cancel the whole thing, you are life-savers.”

Bram smiled warmly at Victor. “No need to thank us, we’re here for you!” 

“Of course, you’re one of us, Victor, good luck on your date!” Simon quipped.

“You’ll have to tell us everything tomorrow! Bye!” Justin gave the phone back to Simon. 

“Bye, guys, thank you.” Victor ended the call, he felt his entire body buzzing with excitement, he grabbed the clothes Justin had chosen and got ready as quickly as he could. 

He looked at himself in the mirror and smiled, he had no idea if Benji would remember the hoodie, but he thought it was a nice touch. Victor grabbed a jacket that matched and went to get the stuff he had prepared for the picnic. He found the basket with everything inside on top of the kitchen counter.

“Don’t forget the tablecloth, mijo!” Isabel said, she gave Victor the folded piece of fabric and smiled lovingly at him. “I’m so proud of you, Victor. Good luck, and don’t forget your curfew.”

Victor hugged her. “Thank you, mami.” He kissed her cheek and grabbed his car keys. 

Everything was going to be perfect, Benji and him would have the best first date ever.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed that! Let me know is you'd like me to write the first date, I have some really cute ideas for it.


End file.
